Wanna Bet
by cutieismynam
Summary: Ha,” Lily scoffed, disgustedly. “Don’t have to worry about that. I would NEVER want to kiss you!” Sirius looked up from his hand at her through the hair that fell elegantly in front of his gray eyes “Wanna bet?” hi all i wroting all my stroies on here


"POTTER! Get back here with my book!" sixteen year old Lily Evans shouted, chasing after him. Her petite build was no match for James Potter's athletic one though. He turned around and started running backwards. 

"I'll give it to you under on condition." James cried back to her.

"What?" Lily asked, dreading the answer. 

"Go out with me," he told her.

"Never!" 

"Never say never. Anyways, wouldn't we look adorable together?" James retorted arrogantly.

"James Potter, I—" Lily was suddenly yanked into a broom closet and a hand was covering her mouth.

"Thanks Wormtail. It was perfect timing," the voice of Sirius Black said.

"It was no problem," the voice of Peter Pettigrew replied.

"And thanks for adapting these Muggle contraptions, Moony."

"They're called walkie-talkies, and don't mention it, really, don't," Remus replied from the other end of a two way radio.

Suddenly Lily bit down on Sirius's finger, forcibly. He pulled it away quickly. 

"That hurt," he said inspecting his finger carefully. "Remind me never to lock lips with you."

"Ha," Lily scoffed, disgustedly. "Don't have to worry about that. I would NEVER want to kiss you!" Sirius looked up from his hand at her through the hair that fell elegantly in front of his gray eyes 

"Wanna bet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He advanced on her and she backed up slowly. Soon she had her back to the wall and Sirius was still stepping closer to her.

He took her face in his hands and tilted it up towards him. He was still getting closer to her. He slid one hand into her hair. He was breathing so close to her that she could smell his peppermint gum. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but she could do nothing about it because he was so much stronger than her. He leaned in just a bit closer and her hands naturally slid up his shoulders and around his neck.

"What about now?" he whispered in her ear. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily and her heart skipped a beat.

"No," she tried to answer.

"You lie," he responded smiling at her. Suddenly the door opened and the sunlight burned their eyes. They heard Remus laughing from the doorway.

"Well, that's a surprise. Be glad it wasn't James that opened that door." Sirius stepped back and took control of the whole situation.

Yeah, I tell you. She sure is an animal when you get her in the dark. I couldn't get her off me," Sirius joked.

"That's real believable," Peter responded rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell James that or he'll be doing anything to get her in the dark," Remus added.

Yeah," Sirius said laughing. "Wouldn't blame him," he added under his breath as he watched Lily go up the stairs. He turned back to talk to his friends. Lily looked over the marble staircase rails at Sirius. 

The next morning Lily woke up extra early. She got in the shower ad let the scolding water run through her hair to clear her mind. Today it didn't seem to help though. He mind was still muddled and running in circles around one thing, Sirius Black. 

Lily got out of the shower a dried her hair off. She brushed it till it was silky soft. With every stroke she thought of the way he'd run his fingers through it the day before. She put in a pair of gold earrings, something she usually thought was foolish and pointless. She put on a matching necklace and stepped back into her room to get dressed.

She reached for the white button-down shirt and knee-length pleated skirt they all had to wear. She did a little bit of charm work and it shrunk just enough to hold to the curves of her body just right. The skirt now only reached half-way down her thigh and rested just below her hips. The shirt was just long enough to fit dress code, but when she sat or walked you could see just the right amount of skin. She left the top couple of buttons undone so it just barely didn't show her bra.

She put on the little bit of make-up she owned. Her lips shined with lip gloss and her eyes popped with just the right amount of mascara and eyeliner. She checked herself in the full length mirror in front of her and was almost out the door before any of the girls had woken up, almost. Her best friend Chloe awoke as she heard the door open. 

"Lily, you already up and ready for breakfast?" she asked. Lily turned and replied.

"Yeah."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily replied sounding innocent.

"You never wear make-up, jewelry, or clothes that look that sexy unless you're planning on giving some guys some thoughts no good little church boy should be having," Chloe replied knowingly. Lily just laughed and left with a hurried, "See ya later"

Lily sat down on the couch that you saw immediately coming down the boy's stairs. She stretched her legs out and began reading a book. Soon she started hearing motion coming from the dormitories as people began to wake. Everything she heard someone coming down the boy's stairs she would hold her breath. Then something she'd forgotten about happened, the Maurauders cam down, all four of them.

"Hey Evans," James called to her. She groaned. She set the book down and looked up at them, here eyes lingering on Sirius for a moment longer than the rest.

"Potter," she greeted curtly.

"Looking nice," he remarked, eyes straying a bit lower than they should. "Nice to know I'm that important to you."

"YOU!" 

"Well who else could it be?"

"I dunno. Have you ever thought that there's someone else I'm interested in?" Lily stood up and left.

"Dude, that was harsh" Peter replied, stifling his laughter.

"She's just playing hard to get. You all know this was all for me," James replied, watching her legs as she made her exit.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius told him shooting a quick glance at what James was staring at. "Just keep tellin' yourself that."

Lily sat down to breakfast and her friends soon joined her. A little later the Maurauders entered the Great Hall and sat down where they usually did, about half a dozen seats away from Lily and her friends. Lily could see Sirius looking at her over James's shoulder. She refused to meet his eye though. She would look up at him when she knew he wasn't looking. Once, before she could lower her head, their eyes met momentarily. He winked at her quickly and she turned pink. She refused to look up at him again because she was almost positive he was still staring at her.

She stood and went to History of Magic, her first lesson. She was the only one there, but not for long. Sirius walked through the door and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey," Sirius said. "Care if I sit here?" Lily shook her head.

"I've got a present for you," he told her.

"Really?" Lily said.

"Yeah, hang on just a sec," he bent down and grabbed something out of his bag that he'd set between them. On coming up, he kissed her leg just below the skirt's hem lightly. He winked at her shocked expression. "Come on, can't you take a joke, Lily?"

"It was it a joke?" Lily asked him. 

"Depends, do you want it to be a joke?" he whispered in her ear seductively. He kissed her once behind the ear and began to peck his way down her jaw bone.

"No," she whispered and turned to kiss him, but he pulled back smiling with an evil glint shining in his eye.

"Here's your present," he told her tossing the book James had stolen at her. Her face fell for a moment. "Unless you liked my other present better," he added in a low whisper. Suddenly the other Maurauder's walked in.

"Hey Sirius, stop seducing Evans again," James joked. Sirius looked at Remus in shock as if to say 'you told him?' James misread his expression though.

"Don't worry, I know you'd never wanna seduce her," James told him and then he sat on the table right in front of Lily. "Hey Evans. You know, since I'm feeling generous, I'll forgive you for what you said this morning." 

"What'd I say that I need forgiveness for?" Lily asked. 

"You lied to me about being interested, but I'll let it pass cuz you're cute," James told her, patting her cheek. Lily batted his hand away in disgust.

"I didn't lie to you," Lily replied shortly. James hopped off the table as class began. He whispered in her ear, "You're gonna have to face the truth eventually." Ten minutes into class Sirius passed her a note. 

"This morning you said something about being interested?" 

"Yes I did say something along those lines. Your point?" 

"Your timing to get interested make me wonder." 

"Really?"

"Does it have anything to do with our closet encounter?"

"Closet encounter that makes it sound so…dirty" A smile cracked on Sirius's face.

"Look at what you're wearing and then talk to me about dirty" Lily blushed a little at Sirius's reply.

"You like it?" Sirius scrutinized her carefully. She watched his expression as he looked her over.

"You don't need it," he finally answered. 

"But I'm not complaining." He added with a wink sliding a hand up her leg. Lily took his hand in hers for a moment before the bell rang loudly.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Remus asked from the table behind where she was sitting. Lily bent to grab her bag and walked away beside Remus.

"See'ya, babe!" James called to her but she refused to acknowledge it. 

"Lily, I know I can't tell you what to do and I definitely can't tell Sirius what to do, but I want you to at least hear me out." Remus began seriously. Lily nodded. "You know how James feels about you so just think about what would happen if you started going out with his best friend." He stalked off, turning around to call back to her. "It's up to you."

"So, Lily, what'd the lucky guy think?" Chloe asked her.

"He said I didn't need it," Lily replied, still contemplating what Remus had said to her.

"That's sweet of him. But you better watch out for--"

"Potter, yeah I know." Lily replied exasperatedly.

"I was actually going to say Black. When you bent down to get your stuff I coulda sworn that you could see the dirty thoughts dancing through his head." Chloe warned. "And Black might actually try to make those fantasies reality, so watch your back"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm gonna go to the Library and get some work done. See you later tonight."

Lily got about an hours worth of work done before she was interrupted. She could sense somebody standing behind her chair, their head resting on their folded arms setting on the back of the chair. Lily tensed a little unsure what to do. A few minutes later the voice of Sirius Black told her, "You and I both know that you know I'm here so quit your acting." 

Lily turned and found herself extremely close to Sirius's gorgeous face. Surprisingly enough she didn't seem to care.

"Any particular reason you decided to come bug me in the Library of all places?" Lily asked him.

"What happened to the Lily you were yesterday or this morning? Come on! Get out and live a little. A little fun will do you some good" Sirius grabbed her arm and was yanking her through the halls.

"Sirius Black, where are you taking me?" He finally came to a halt momentarily.

"I'm taking you on an adventure. Wait here for a second. Don't move and I'll be right back." He squeezed her hand once and ran back to get something from his dormitory. Lily's common sense was telling her this was stupid and to just head back to the Library, but she was curious so she stayed. Sirius came back minutes later with a broom stick.

"Sirius Black! I don't fly! What were you thinking?" Lily scolded terrified.

"I was thinking that I could teach you how to fly. It's easy and a good way to keep low-stress. Something soothing could do you some good. You seem tense." Sirius explained. Lily let him take her out because what choice did she have?

"Do you feel safer holding onto something, or being held?" Sirius asked her once they'd reached the grounds.

"Being held, I guess," Lily replied. In the wind she suddenly felt very self conscious with her skirt being as short as it was.

"Calm down. Everything will be okay. You need to just relax. So I'll take you up and you can let me do the flying and you can vent about as much as you want to about anything. Sometimes it just helps to spill everything. Now, if you're ready you can get on the broom," Sirius told her. Lily took a deep breath and straddled it. She grasped the handle as if her life depended on it. Sirius stood behind her, one leg on either side of the broom. He set his hands on her shoulders and began to work away the tension. "Relax a little. You're safe with me. Just forget everything. It's just you and me now," he whispered in her ear gently. Soon her grasp on the broom loosened and she let Sirius put his arms around her to secure her.

"You ready? I'm taking off," Sirius pushed off from the ground slowly. Lily closed her eyes and felt them rise what seemed miles and miles above the earth. 

"Sirius! Take me down. I can't breathe anymore. We're too high in the atmosphere. TAKE ME DOWN!"

"Lily," he chuckled in her ear, "Open your eyes." She did and saw they were mere feet from the ground.

"Here, let's try something else. You have to trust me though okay?" Sirius told her looking her in the eye. His eyes were so deep Lily was lost for words, so she simply nodded. "Okay, turn around." So Lily did. The now sat facing each other. "Now put your feet on top of mine," Lily did as she was told. "Hold on tight and tell me when you're ready." Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was holding onto the broom handle behind her. Lily closed here eyes and said, "Sirius I'm ready."

"Okay, I'm going to take us just a few feet of the ground so you don't have to worry. Now what's bothering you? What's on your mind?"

"Honestly, what's on my mind you ask? Well, I'll tell you what I've been thinking about all day: you."

"Me!" Sirius asked looking amused. "I'm flattered. May I ask why?"

"Well, I think it started with the closet encounter, as you so eloquently put it." 

"Ah yes, the beloved closet encounter. Please do tell." Sirius joked.

"You see this really obnoxious guy decided to seduce someone in a broom closet yesterday," Lily began.

"How horrible of him. What'd she do about it?"

"Well, she think she fell in love." Lily replied unabashedly. Sirius was right. Her mind did seem much clearer now that she was talking to someone about everything.

"Well, this obnoxious seducer is a very lucky person, whoever he may be," Sirius responded. "That doesn't seem too bad so what's bothering you?"

"Well this obnoxious seducer has a best friend who is determined for the seducee to be his future wife or something and she doesn't know what to do because the seducer's other not-so-obnoxious friend advised the seducee to think things through before she did anything stupid, as did the seducee's best friend. So as of right now the seducee is rather confused as to whether or not to tell the seducer how she feels. Any advice?" Lily asked.

"Well, I would suggest that the seducee's friend says out of other people's business as should Remu—er the seducer's not-so-obnoxious friend. I think that the seducer's best friend should stop trying to force the seducee into a life of misery by marrying him."

"And as for the seducer and the seducee?"

"Well, from my impartial point of view. I would suggest that the seducee tells the seducer how she feels over a romantic starlight dinner tonight at seven o'clock by the lake. Dress formal cuz I think it's going to be important."

Lily pulled back from Sirius a little to look at him. She tried to read his expression.

"I don't know what to say Sirius. What about James?"

"Since when've you cared this much about James? If he's a true friend he'll be happy for us and if we're meant to be together then he'll get over you. It's fate."

"What do you know about fate? You dropped out of divination."

"Okay, so maybe I don't know much about fate, but I do know about love." The broomstick landed gently by the front doors. Sirius's hands slid from the broom to rest around her waist loosely. His hands brushed her thigh lightly as he clambered off the broom. He extended a hand to help her off as well. "Until tonight then." Lily slipped back into the castle and Sirius watched her leave.

It was seven and Lily was just putting the final touches on her outfit. She was wearing a royal blue wrap dress with silver embellishments around the waist. It had a wide low rounded neckline and she wore a sliver necklace. Her hair was half done up in a loose type of bun and the rest of her flaming red hair cascaded around her shoulders gently. Se grabbed the wallet purse that matched and headed down the stairs her dress flowing out behind her.

When she exited the doors she was met by Sirius waiting for her. He bowed to her and kissed her hand. He was dressed up in a silk regal red dress shirt with a suit jacket over it. He extended his arm for her to take.

"Lily, you look amazing tonight," he told her solemnly.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself," she told him leaning her head on his shoulder. She smelt a whiff of something spicy and exotic. "And you smell nice, too. I really like that, whatever it is." They reached the table Sirius had set up for two. He pulled out her chair for her and carefully scooted it beneath her. He then took his own seat across from her. He poured them each a glass of wine from a bottle sitting between them.

"To us," he said raising his glass. Lily mirrored the toast and took a sip. He took her hand in his stoked it smoothly.

"I little bird who took you flying this afternoon told me you had something to say. I'm listening," Sirius told her after informing her that the food was on its way.

"Well, I know this whole thing sees rushed and nothing how I imagined falling in love would feel like, but I can think of no other explanation for what this can be. You, something about you that day in the closet seemed, different. Something about you interested me. Whatever it was, it got me hooked. Then it's all just snowballed from there. And now here we are with me confessing my love for you feeling like an idiot for babbling on and on about something like this."

"Lily, you should never feel like an idiot because you're not. It takes real courage to tell someone how you feel, especially if you don't know if they feel the same." 

"And do you?"

"Oy, Sirius! Is that you out there?" called the voice of James Potter. Sirius leapt up from the table and took control of everything again.

"Yeah, it's me, and a very special someone who's decided to give you a chance." Sirius called.

"What!?" Lily hissed. "I have not decided to give him a chance. How can you do this to me after everything I've just said?""

"Don't worry. I'll figure out…something." Sirius said trying to convince her.

"Hey mate. What's with the fancy pants clothes and why weren't you at dinner?"

"Didn't you get my not? I told you to meet me here at seven cuz I had a surprise for you. You're late and it's not polite to keep your date waiting."

"But I don't have a date." Sirius stepped aside and James saw Lily for the first time that night. He went into shock as Lily looked up with him trying to look flirtatious but she couldn't, not with James.

"Wow, Lily, I," he ran his fingers through his hair in amazement. "Uh, hi!"

"Hi," Lily replied back, trying not to sound like she hated him. Lily sat through a meal with James utterly bored but trying to look interested in his nonstop Quidditch talk. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"James, I'm leaving now," Lily stood up and left just like that.

"What did I do wrong?" James looked to his friend for advice. Sirius simply sighed and told him to clean up. Meanwhile he spotted Lily's purse that she must've left on accident. He picked it up and raced after her. 

"Lily, wait," Sirius called to her. She kept running. Sirius was soon able to catch up with her though considering she was wearing a dress and high heels. "Lily, please let me explain. I at least want you to fully understand why before you start to utterly hate me."

"Why didn't you tell him? Why!?" Lily asked in tears. "Do I not mean enough to you? Why'd you invite me here then if you're too embarrassed of me to tell your best friend even?"

"It was with your best interest at heart though. I didn't want to start a full out fight right there in front of you. I was going to tell him tonight. He cupped her face in his hand his eyes full of sincerity. She tore his hand away though screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sirius stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on James finding us and my mind doesn't always work the best spur of the moment. I didn't think thoroughly everything clearly. Please forgive me." Sirius begged. Lily turned to him and jumped into his arms. She was crying on his shoulder, the smell of his cologne washing over her comfortably.

"Lily, please don't cry. I love you and that's all that should matter. Lily, I love you."

"You do?" she asked, no longer crying, but she could be set off at any moment still. Sirius nodded. "Of course I love you."

Lily learned up and kissed him passionately. Sirius kissed back starting gently but deepening it steadily until neither could breath. They pulled apart but were soon joined at the mouth again. Lily ran her fingers up through his hair. Her lips parted as his tongue entered her mouth. The moments seemed to last forever yet not long enough as they kissed passionately. Finally Sirius pulled away.

"I win," he told her.

"Win what?" she asked puzzled.

"Our bet," he replied simply. 

"So all this was, was a game for you, was it?"

"Maybe at first, but not since this morning when I saw you again. Then I knew it was something more."

"Yeah, lust. You, you AGH!" Lily screamed.

"No, I meant what I said. You don't need anything to make you beautiful. The tight clothes, the make-up, the jewelry, take it all away and you're still beautiful. And then when I took you flying. That feeling of, I don't know what to call it. But having you there, that close to me. It made me feel needed." 

"No. It mad you feel horny. All that nonsense about feeling protected was just so you could get me that much closer to you. You are nothing but a self-serving man whore whose only goal was to get me in bed with you."

"Lily you mean so much more to me than those other girls. You are important to me. I care about you. I love you. I would never make you do anything you don't want to. So yeah, the thought passed my mind once or twice but I was feeling so much more than that most of the time. I didn't just want you for your body or your looks. I needed you for you. You have to listen to me. I'm telling the truth. I love you and I want you to forgive me fore everything. Lily," Sirius stroked her face gently. "Please." 

Lily began to kiss him again. She reached her hands up around his neck and worked one into his dark hair. She slid his suit jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Now tell me what you were thinking that whole time." Lily asked pulling away.

"First, I was thinking what the heck is she doing? Then I was think that you'd forgiven me and wanted me back. This whole time I was thinking 'I love you' and then…"

"How dirty were they?" Lily asked knowingly.

"Not that bad I guess. Mainly just reminiscing things I'd already seen. Like your legs, I still can't get that picture out of my head. I did wonder how long before I could get you to sleep with me and what your underwear would look like for a moment, but…"

"And what do you think my underwear looks like?" Lily replied flirtatiously, almost jokingly. 

"Very sexy," he replied shamelessly. "Can I see if I'm right?" Lily smiled at him playfully but shook her head. "Can I convince you somehow?" he asked, his voice coming from very near her.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" Lily replied before she kissed him again. Suddenly Lily heard footsteps coming from behind them. "Someone's coming." Lily informed him.

"Who cares?"

"What if it's James?"

"If it's James we tell him to go screw himself and get over it," Sirius replied simply.

"Whatever works I guess," Lily shrugged. 

"Hey Sirius, that you out there?" James Potter called over the dark grounds. Sirius made no sign of acknowledgement. 

"Sirius?" James was near enough to see them clearly. Then he added in dumb-founded shock, "Lily?"  
**A/N: So what'd you think? I know Lily was a bit OOC, as was Sirius in a few parts, but we've all fallen victim to hormones every now and again so we can blame that, right? I'd really like reviews for this and I'm contemplating a one-shot sequel, so what do you think of that? Suggests or comments can be sent to me via…the wonderful little review box right below this. Just something short and sweet to tell me what you think. Or something long and full of criticism, any sort of feedback is great! Please! Thanks! **


End file.
